<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath (or, how possumpaw found out who her father is by Julybutterfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648175">Aftermath (or, how possumpaw found out who her father is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julybutterfly/pseuds/Julybutterfly'>Julybutterfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M, Gen, Injury, It's warriors what did you expect, WindClan, wolfstar is trying his best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julybutterfly/pseuds/Julybutterfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfstar is a bit worried about his oldest daughter.<br/>That would actually be an understatement, he's very worried.</p>
<p>Just a quick oneshot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character and Original Character, Original Character/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath (or, how possumpaw found out who her father is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wolfstar shuddered as a drop of rain hit his muzzle, breaking him out of whatever trance he was in.</p>
<p>That, and the sobbing of Whiskerpaw. His gaze drifted down to the still bodies of Oakshine and Dapplefang. He failed <span>his duty as leader. </span> To protect his clan? He couldn't protect anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Useless...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bluefern had finally finished tending the wounded so she could take a moment to mourn her son. It seemed she'd fallen asleep, curled up by Oakshine's body while her mate groomed her gently. </p>
<p>Mintpaw and Sparrowpaw were there as well, sitting in silence a few tail lengths away.</p>
<p>Wolfstar sighed, and rose to his paws. His den wasn't far, and as he trudged inside, he saw Reia curled around her kits. She raised her head, and gave a sleepy purr.</p>
<p>Wolfstar suppressed a wince as he saw the scratches on her muzzle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <em>Can't even protect your mate...</em></p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Possumpaw was in the medicine den, struggling to get comfortable. It was cold and wet, and besides that, everything hurt.</p>
<p>Well not everything. Mostly her tail and the deep slash in her leg.</p>
<p>Somehow the other cats were sleeping.</p>
<p>The apprentice raised her head as she heard rustling at the den entrance. A large figure entered slowly, and Possumpaw recognized his scent. Wolfstar.</p>
<p>He padded slowly to her nest, limping slightly. She could see the cobwebs covering a scratch across his neck, which despite its location, looked minor.</p>
<p>"Possumpaw, can you walk?" The tom sounded tired and raspy, different to his usual tone.</p>
<p>"I think so.. why?"</p>
<p>"Stand up, you can lean on me if you think you'll fall."</p>
<p>Possumpaw was confused, but did as she was told. </p>
<p>Wolfstar led her out through the center of camp... towards his den? Why were they going there? Possumpaw was about to ask him, but he shushed her.</p>
<p>The pair entered the den. Oddly enough, (to Possumpaw at least) her mother and siblings were already there, fast asleep.</p>
<p>Wolfstar yawned, and laid down next to her, beckoning Possumpaw with his tail.</p>
<p> She laid down next to the leader, squeaking in surprise as he draped his tail over her back. It was warm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why is he being so touchy feely to a former kittypet and her kits? Are they friends? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait…</em>
</p>
<p>Possumpaw glanced at her paws, and at Wolfstar's fur. Their pelts were almost the same shade...</p>
<p>A soft snore interrupted her thought.</p>
<p>Suddenly feeling very tired, she laid her head down, and fell into a dreamless slumber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yike</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>